


my knuckles bruised

by afluffykiwi



Series: the bitter birdflash chronicles [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, Child Abuse, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wally couldn't spare the breath it took to laugh at dick's joke, but he did it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldxcity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldxcity/gifts).



Wally lay, face pressed to the shag carpet of their living room, the scent of a recent vacuuming and a shitload of air freshener smothered by a shit load of booze. And blood. It soaked into the carpet quickly, definitely going to stain, damn. 

The house was dark- quiet now that his dad had stumbled off to pass out. If Wally had just been a few minutes earlier, a few minutes later getting home, he could’ve avoided the beating. But he wasn’t and he managed to show up when his father was the angriest. He hadn’t expected to catch a flying bottle to the forehead when he snuck in through the door, and that hit left him woozy and disoriented throughout the assault.

And now he lay bleeding in his own fucking house, stomped on and sliced up. His mother had been home the whole time- he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She didn’t care. She just went upstairs to go sleep.

Sleep was calling to him too, but he knew sleep meant death and he couldn’t die. He couldn’t let his parents win. 

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, apparently unbroken in spite of the boot that crashed without care over his body. It took him a few tries to finally drag it out, and the screen had definitely cracked but the phone worked and-

And Dick was the one calling.

He never wanted Dick to know what was happening.

He still picked up.

“Babe! Hey, you’re so hot you denature my proteins.”

Wally couldn't spare the breath it took to laugh at Dick's joke, but he did it anyways. He called at 3 in the fucking morning to tell him a cheesy science pickup line. He was the best.

He was also extremely perceptive, and when he spoke next there was no trace of mirth in his voice. 

“Wally, what’s wrong.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. Tell him if he was okay, if he was hurt, who hurt him he’d make them pay. It was absolutely wonderful knowing Dick cared so much.

Any other day he’d assure him that nothing was wrong, that he was fine, that it was just allergies that left him so breathless. But today he just couldn’t remember why he kept his mouth shut. He was probably dying, his lifeblood soaking into the flowery carpet. What was the point keeping it secret now?

“M’bad.” He mumbled, eyelids fluttering madly as he tried to keep his eyes open. “Blood… bleedin’-  _ guh, urgh _ \- babe…” His breath gurgled in his chest and he heard Dick’s hitch in his throat.

“Wally, where are you, are you at home?”

He grunted his affirmation, eyes falling shut.

 

He woke to a light slap to his cheek, groaning softly as he forced his eyes open. They focused on the frowning face of his mother, crouched down at his side. She lifted his head and forced a cup of juice down his throat- sugars, jumpstart the healing, help his blood sugar.

He kept his questions and his disappointment to himself. If his mom was waking him up, if he was still on the floor, then Dick hadn’t come to help him. His father always said that no one cared for him, but he’d wanted to believe Dick did. Guess he was wrong about that.

Once he’d finished the juice he sat up, wincing at the soreness of his semi-healed injuries and at the itchy crust of dried blood on his skin. He didn’t get the chance to hobble upstairs to deal with either, however, but Mary was sliding cleaning supplies over, gesturing to the mess before she made her way into the kitchen. Of course, they couldn’t leave a mess. He sighed, shifting to get to work scrubbing out his own blood from the floor.

He turned, kneeling as he unscrewed the cap to the bleach bottle before he stopped, brow furrowing.

That was weird. His phone wasn’t on his ground where he’d passed out on it. Did his mom take it? 

He patted his pocket instinctively and felt his heart sink.

Of course.

He didn’t talk to Dick before.

It must’ve been a dream.


	2. the rescue

Wally woke to someone shaking his shoulder frantically. He was confused- understandably confused. When he got his eyes open the room was still dark, the blood still oozing from the three stab wounds in his shoulders.

It hadn't been long since his father had tried to kill him. His mother wouldn't be up to start the cover up for a few more hours, so who-

“Wally, can you hear me? Please, Wally, oh my god. You've gotta wake up.”

He groaned, eyes rolling in his head to try and look up at them. As small, soft hand rested on his cheek, soothing. He could make out dark feature; hair, skin, mask, cape-

“ _ Rob. _ ”He breathed, a wide smile pulling across his face, exposing blood-pinkened teeth.

“Wally.” Wally couldn't see his eyes through his mask but he could feel the skin of his palms. He took off his gloves? Why? To find his pulse?

“Hey, Wally, look me, babe.” 

He blinked slowly, eyes refocusing slowly, and he found he’d been flipped onto his back. He was held close to his chest, a hand alternating between light pats and light pets on his cheek. It was easy to lose himself in this care and love- or it would've been if Dick didn't bring up what had happened again.

“Wally, please, tell me what happened.”

He groaned, shaking his head and he lifted a hand to try and push himself away. No. He couldn't let Dick see him like this. No one could know. The arms around him tightened and he could hear the distressed noise the bird made.

“Wally, stop! You'll hurt yourself more.”

Wally shook his head, face crumbling as he pawed weakly at his shoulders. 

“N-no, can’let you-”

“Can’t let me  _ what?  _ Help you? I can find whoever did this. I can make them pay.”

He was about to answer when he picked up the heavy thuds of his father's feet hitting the stairs. Whatever blood was in his face fled from it, leaving him pale and shaky. The haze left His mind, leaving him alert enough to be scared. His father couldn't see Robin, that would be so bad. So, so bad. He pushed at Robin’s chest, desperate this time.

“Th’ _ fuck  _ is goin’ on?” Rudolph bellowed, stumbling into the room and Wally shook.

“Go, Rob, go-” He hiccuped, tears rushing down his cheeks unbidden.

“Shh, Wally, what- why-” He saw Robin freeze, gears turning in his head.

He saw the moment the pieces fit together and the way his face harden. Wally dug his fingers into his shoulders, tipping his face up with wide eyes.

“Babe- no, please, just leave it.”

Robin didn't answer, just tensed- his fury burned cold. Rudy started towards them, his fury burned hot and hurt and he couldn't let Robin get hurt.

“What the hell is going on here?!”

Wally paused, confused- who spoke just then? It wasn't Robin. It wasn't his Father. It wasn't him. It was-

The Flash moved across the room, afraid and angry and so completely out of the loop it made the other feelings worse. He kneeled beside them- hand coming up to pet red hair for a moment. Wally hiccuped once more. Maybe if he wished hard enough, this could all be a dream. Maybe the disgust on Robin’s face could be something be dreamed up- a nightmare. He never wanted Robin to look down on him, to pity, to regret knowing him.

This had to be a dream.

“Robin. What happened?” the Flash’s voice was cold, his face tense.


	3. the rescue p. II

 

Wally felt nausea creeping up on him and he moaned softly, helplessly. He squeezed his eyes shut before struggling to get out of the grip. That only made Dick hold onto him tighter and press a quick kiss to his hair.

“Shhh, stop, you'll hurt yourself more.”

“Robin.” Flash spoke again, voice tight. “What. Happened.”

“What do you think happened, Flash.” Robin snapped back, hushing Wally when he flinched at the angry tone. The boy glanced up at the drunken man across the room and managed to convey a deadly glare from beneath the mask.

Barry's body shifted and he stood, fist clenched and body trembling with suppressed rage.

“Tell me you didn't hurt him.” He demanded, moving towards his brother in law. “Tell me you didn't do this.”

Rudolph snorted, swaying as he sneered. “The boy needs discipline. S’a disappointment, needs t’make somethin’ of himself.” 

Barry shook and Wally made a small gagging sound, nausea threatening to overwhelm him.  _ Oh god, oh god, they knew they knew now _ . Robin jerked, quickly rubbing the uninsured space on his back. 

“Hey, hey, please don't puke, shh, it's okay.”

“Robin, take Wally out of here.”

Wally hiccuped and gagged again, tears and snot running over his face, washing the dried blood from it. His life was falling apart and he wished his dad had just fucking killed him. God damn it, he didn't want to have to do it himself. He didn't want to be a coward but he hated change and this couldn't be a good one.

Robin scooped him up and his body folded up small in his arms. He wondered how his tiny boyfriend could lift him so easily when the logical part of him piped up. Told him to remember that he weighed next to nothing and was practically skin and bones and Robin wasn't weak. He told the logical part of his brain to go fuck itself.

The younger hero rushed Wally outside, down the streets, and to the nearest Zeta platform. Wally still needed medical treatment, and as much as he’d like to beat the crap out of his scumbag dad- Dick needed to keep Wally safe. He tried to soothe the panicking boy, but he was too angry and he was sure Wally was picking up on it.

He felt his heart drop when Wally suddenly went slack in his arms, head lolling to the side, and he started running through the cave. He didn’t know if Wally had succumb to exhaustion, hyperventilation, or blood loss and he couldn’t take any risks. He called for Red Tornado to meet him in the Medbay- he needed an adult and he couldn’t wait for any other Leaguer.

He burst into the first examination room, carefully setting Wally down on the cot as he made a few laps around the room. He gathered up everything he thought he’d need and began washing the blood and other fluids from Wally’s face and body, cutting away his ruined clothes. He bit back a wounded sound as he got a look at the damage Rudolph had done, damage that hadn’t healed because Wally’s body was too focused on healing whatever had made him bleed out as much as he did and his body was too drained to fix the mottled bruising the spread over Wally’s chest, arms, and legs and wound around to his back.

Red Tornado walked in quickly, examined the speedster, and left the room before coming back with bags of Wally’s blood type. Dick stepped back to the let the Leaguer work because he was faster and more efficient and Dick couldn’t take any risks right now.

He watched blankly for a very long time before Red Tornado stepped back.

And when he looked up Wally was… he looked so small beneath the tubes and wiring and a thick blanket. His face was pale and pinched, sweat beading on his forehead and little whimpers escaping him every so often. Dick had hoped he could find solace in his dreams but apparently he couldn’t.

The bird climbed carefully onto the bed and curled against his boyfriend’s side. At the contact the speedster seemed to relax, but pain and fear and sorrow still ghosted his features. Dick kissed his face and hated himself for not knowing how to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 or 2 more parts to this story i think. idk. im very tired again i hope this is alright and u guys like this one.


	4. the talk

Wally woke to a numb arm and warm breath ghosting over his neck and cheek. It made him shiver a bit, a pleasant shiver, as he immediately recognized the weight and shape of the body the breath came from. His eyes cracked open, dry and itchy, and he took notice of the discomfort filling his entire body. He had time to be confused for a moment before the memories from before came rushing back.

Panic, apprehension, dread, terror- all these feelings rushed in. His heartbeat picked up, monitor blaring obnoxiously the moment that happened. The bird beside him stiffened and bolted up, a hand going to Wally’s face and chest. Startled green met white out lenses and Dick let out a tiny sigh of relief. 

“Wally.” He breathed. “Wally.”

“Robin.” He echoed, blinking a few times. 

“Wally.” He could see the way Dick’s expression crumpled, slowly, and he looked away.

“So… you know.”

“Yes.”

Wally swallowed, gaze lowered as his fingers twisted in the thick comforter spread over his lap. Dick's hand pet his cheek, soothing, so so soothing. Wally took a breath and lifted his face.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked before Wally had a chance to say anything.

"Um... a little sore, but okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Feelin' a little anxious." 

"I figured." The bird snorted, bending to press a kiss to his forehead. Wally smiled and rested a hand on Dick's side.

"I don't want to talk about it, is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay," Wally nuzzled closer, relief spreading cool through his chest. "But, you might need to, later."

"Okay." 

"Barry's taking care of things."

"I know." Wally tugged on his boyfriend until he could lay down beside him, and a curled up against him. 

There was a long beat of silence, a nice silence, comforting; with a hand rubbing his back a his nose tucked to soft, dark hair.

"Thank you. For saving me." He murmured.

Dick's arms tightened around him. "Of course. I'll always be here to help you."

"Ditto." He grinned, drawing soft chuckles from them both.


End file.
